


Working Together

by bios_fluorescences (bio_fluorescence)



Series: Newlyweds [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Biting, Fat Character, M/M, Making Out, PV is way too horny for Box but the feeling is SO mutual, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Esteem Issues, Vignette, if u dont FUCKING acknowlege, over cautious rating, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_fluorescence/pseuds/bios_fluorescences
Summary: They've been dancing around the tension between them for ages, and if Boxman won't make a move then Venomous is going to have to.





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this in summer of 2018 so ive had to fix the timeline a little. w the official timeline in mind this actually takes place in season one lol. post villains nite out during the part of their relationship i like to call... hooking up occasionally.

“You’re such a tease, Boxman.”

  
Venomous had had enough and had finally cornered the inventor in his office. The blinds were closed to eliminate distractions and he’d locked the door. Boxman, sitting in his desk chair, gave the professor a sly smile. 

“How so, partner?” he asked, his smile slowly becoming a grin as a blush spread across Venomous’ face. 

“You know what you do to me, Box...” Venomous couldn’t meet his eyes. Being forced to admit his feelings was embarrassing, but the tension was agony. “Why won’t you make a move already?” 

Boxman considered. “Well...” The pause had Venomous looking up. Boxman looked suddenly less confident, more deflated. Venomous could have hissed with frustration. This again. 

“Boxman. May I be somewhat forward?” 

“Uh, sure!” 

Venomous slid onto the desk, pushing papers and files aside, not caring where they ended up. He sat opposite his partner, leaning forward to face him, with his legs on either side of the desk chair and his coat spread over the desk behind him. 

“Is this going to happen between us or not?” 

Boxman went red for a moment, then swallowed. “Listen, it’s been a while. I don’t know if this is going to be worth it for you,” 

“I appreciate your honesty, Box, but I’d appreciate my tastes not being questioned.” Venomous gently placed a hand on Boxman’s shoulder. “You’re passionate and you’re very evil. I, uh- I like that.” He flushed deep violet but persisted in his closeness to the other villain. 

Boxman’s sly grin returned. “You do, don’t you?” His chicken hand slowly raised to grip Voxman’s forearm, where he dug his talons into the bio-engineer’s lab coat.

The small scratching sensation sent a shiver down Venomous’ spine. 

Boxman grinned up at his partner. “I can’t lie, I saw the look on your face after I destroyed Billiam Milliam’s hoveryacht... It made me want to wreak even more havoc. To make you smile like that again, to make you flush with excitement... it’s been on my mind...” 

Venomous’ eyes widened. 

“Wanton destruction really gets you going, huh?” 

He swallowed. “You have... no idea, Boxman,” 

“Oh Professor... I think I have some idea...” 

And with that Boxman pulled him down into a kiss. 

* * *

Venomous sat straddling Boxman, his coat pulled off his shoulders and his hair a mess. He kissed the other man over and over, unable to restrain how much he was attracted to his partner any longer. Boxman had one hand alternating between hair, neck, and shoulder and the other (talon) gripping hard at Venomous’ hip. He wasn’t a good kisser per se, but he was very enthusiastic. And he used his teeth. 

Boxman pulled at Venomous’ lower lip, nearly breaking skin, and the taller man let out a gasp. 

“Too much?” 

“I-“ kiss “will tell you-“ kiss “when it’s-“ kiss “too much!” 

Venomous gripped at Boxman’s biceps, loving how much there was to hold on to. Boxman was so big and so vital. Venomous loved being reminded of Boxman’s power and destructive energy. 

The inventor broke away for a moment, breathing heavily. 

“Do you want to move?” 

“Mm?” 

Boxman shifted his hips slightly and the rising shape of Venomous within his slacks pressed against the fullness of his belly. Venomous made a quiet noise at the stimulation and closed his eyes for a moment to regain some composure. “N-no... As long as it’s okay with you I want to keep going.” 

Boxman went pink but didn’t shy away as he might have before. Instead, he shifted his hips again and moved his claws to Venomous’ backside. 

“May I?” 

“P-please!” 

He squeezed and pulled the professor forward against him firmly, pulling his jawline closer to nibble at. Venomous moaned again and thrust forward slightly against his partner. 

“Th-the shirt,” he muttered, barely audible. 

Boxman bit down on Venomous’ earlobe and got a growl and a becoming-familiar press to his abdomen. “What do you mean, partner?” 

“T-tear it!” 

Boxman moved the hand on Venomous’ butt under the hem of his grey turtleneck and pulled on it a little. “This? But it had to be expensive...” he whispered with a wicked smile into Venomous’ ear. Cashmere, maybe, or merino wool? 

“Damn it, you tease! I don’t car- ghah!” 

Boxman ripped the expensive fabric apart easily, revealing, to his delight, Venomous’ bare torso, shapes of muscles tensed to visibility casting small shadows and lines over his chest and abdomen, his back not the broadest but strong and tensed under Boxman’s hands as he gladly began gripping his partner again. 

The professor groaned deeply, pressing all his weight on Boxman’s lap, arms wrapped round his shoulders. “You actually did it… That was... so hot,”

“Don’t go getting tired on me now…” Boxman moved a hand to rest at Venomous’s breast, cupping the rib cage with a teasing caress. “We’re just getting started…”

* * *

Boxman’s shirt was opened halfway, the curves of his chest and belly appealing and sensual. His body hair was thin but curled into pretty patterns over his torso. Venomous felt like he could stare at his partner all day. “You’re gorgeous, Box.”

Boxman’s blush returned. “Ah, who, me?” 

Venomous scowled. “None of that. I like your confidence.” His expression softened to its resting regality. “It’s sexy.” 

Boxman seemed to fight down protestation. “Hmm,” he whined. “Can I compliment you back, at least?” 

Venomous looked at Boxman through lowered eyelashes. “I won’t ever say no to compliments...” 

The mechanical engineer flushed at his partner’s flirtatious look. “Your smile is really handsome, and I love the way your lips taste as we kiss,” he recited hesitantly. 

“I have to say, that was more poetic than I’d expected...” Venomous gave Boxman a small almost-shy smile. 

Boxman grinned. “And you look extremely edible right now, practically riding me like this. I‘ve always known you’d look perfect in my arms.”

Venomous bit his lip and his smile widened.


End file.
